


Truth or Drink

by Thalito_189



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalito_189/pseuds/Thalito_189
Summary: Beca goes on a blind date with Chloe by playing truth or drink for a YouTube video
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Truth or Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I got into a YouTube hole and watched a bunch of videos from Cut, specifically all the Truth or Drink videos they've released. This is what I imagined would happen if Beca and Chloe ended up doing one of those videos. It pretty much follows their format, and all the questions are from those videos.

Beca was blindfolded and being led to a room she’d never seen before. And, okay she knew what she was getting into, but that didn’t mean she liked it.

“Here’s the chair, just...yeah there you go,” said the voice of the person that had led her in. She heard footsteps walking away from her and waited.

“Okay,” came a new voice she didn’t recognize, but assumed was one of the producers since it came from her left instead of in front of her where she assumed her date was sitting. “Why don’t you guys introduce yourselves first?”

“Hi, I’m Chloe,” a very chipper, very melodic voice said.

“Uh, hey, I’m Beca.”

“Oooh, a woman.”

“Yep. Is this your first date with a woman?”

“No, I just didn’t know what to expect. What about you?”

“Um, no this isn’t my first time with a woman… on a date.”

“Why are you here?” said the producer. 

“I thought it’d be fun,” said Chloe.

“My friend, Amy, convinced me.”

“Convinced you?”

“Well, she works here and yeah... I came to visit her this morning and somehow I ended up here.”

“Alright, you can take your blindfolds off,” said the producer.

“Do you want to count to three?” said Chloe.

“Sure, on three or after?”

“After, definitely after.”

“One, two, three,” they said together and then took their blind folds off.

The first thing Beca noticed was how bright the room was. As her eyes adjusted, she was met with red hair and the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. And, wow this woman was gorgeous and not at all what she’d expected from the voice. Although, now that she saw Chloe it made sense.

She came to the realization she was staring when a cough came from behind the cameras. Looking over, she noticed the set up for the first time. The room was full of strangers, and cameras, and lights. It was intimidating.

“You okay?” said one of the people behind the camera.

“Um, yeah,” Beca said. “She’s like really pretty.”

Chloe giggled, and yeah Beca was going to kill Amy for making her do this for the entire internet to see.

“Wanna take a shot?” Chloe said.

“Yes, definitely. Shots are a very good idea.”

“Tequila okay?”

“Sure.”

Chloe poured them each a shot, sliding one of the glasses across the table before lifting her own.

“What should we toast to?” Beca said, raising her own glass.

“New adventures.”

“Alright, to new adventures,” Beca said then tapped her glass to Chloe’s, once to the table, and knocked it back. Chloe did the same, then grabbed her glass of orange juice and took a sip. “So, I guess we read these cards now?”

“Yep. Wanna go first?”

As way of answering, Beca picked up the top card from the pile between them. Her cheeks heated up as she glanced over the question.

“Oh wow, we’re really getting into it. Um, how many sexual partners have you had?”

“Hmmm, I don't know.”

“That many huh?”

“No, I just mean I don’t keep track or anything. Do you know?”

“This is your question, dude, not mine.”

“Could you guys give a range maybe?” said one of the producers.

“Yeah,” said Chloe. “I’d say more than ten less than twenty. What about you?”

“I’m more like between five and ten.”

“My turn,” Chloe said with the kind of enthusiasm that Beca normally cringed from, but instead found endearing. “Have you ever cheated on anyone, if so, what were the circumstances?”

Beca didn’t say anything, scrunching her nose up at the question.

“Oh my god,” said Chloe, her eyes growing an animated level of wide. “You have, haven't you?”

“No. No, I wouldn’t do that. It’s just that my ex would say different.”

“You have to tell the story now,” said one of the producers.

“Can I take a shot first?”

Without waiting for an answer, Beca took the bottle of tequila and poured herself a shot. Looking over to Chloe, she raised an eyebrow and lifted the bottle as way of asking if Chloe cared to join.

“Yeah, I'll do one with you.”

“To embarrassing myself on the internet,” Beca said, lifting her shot glass towards the camera, then clinking it with Chloe’s and taking it in one go. Chloe waited a moment, too busy laughing at Beca’s antics to be able to drink. “So, we were on a break. It was his idea, he said I needed to work my shit out. Anyway, we were all in college, and my friends managed to drag me to a party and I started making out with someone. I guess he walked in and saw, or maybe one of his friends saw and told him, but the next morning he showed up at my dorm and we fought.”

“Did you guys keep dating after that?”

“Nah, he said he was done after that.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call that cheating.”

“Right!? Thank you.” Ready to move on, Beca grabbed the next card, “which one of us is more attractive?”

“Is that really the card?”

“Yeah. But, don’t worry I won’t be offended.”

“It’s you.”

Beca started laughing.

“I’m serious,” said Chloe.

“What, no, it’s you obviously.”

“I don’t think so.”

Looking at Chloe, Beca saw a sincerity behind Chloe’s eyes that made her suck in a breath of air. Her laughter was replaced by red cheeks and another string of threats going through her mind at Amy.

“Wow,” Beca’s voice was soft. “Thank you for saying that.”

“My turn,” Chloe said as though nothing happened. “What’s your best pick up line?”

“Best pick up line? Um, I don’t really use them.”

“If you were in a bar,” said one of the producers, “and you walked up to Chloe, what would you say.”

“Well, I wouldn’t walk up to her.”

“What?”

Chloe looked so crestfallen that Beca panicked.

“No, not that I don’t find you… I’d spend the whole night trying to find the guts to walk up to you. Ugh, can we go back and pretend that didn’t happen? Ask the question again, I have a good one.”

Beca really just wanted to hear Chloe laugh again, and she’d thought of a terrible line. The red-head had a bemused smile on her lips as she mimed picking up the card again.

“Alright, what’s your best pick up line?”

Beca, who’d been facing away from Chloe in her seat, turned and gave Chloe her best creepy-guy-at-a-bar impression. “I think you’re a nine out of ten, because I’m the one you need.”

Just like Beca had hoped, Chloe started giggling.

“Would that have worked on you?” one of the producers said.

“Totes.”

“Wait, really? That was awful,” said Beca.

“You’re cute enough to get away with it,” Chloe said with a wink.

“Right,” Beca was really going to kill Amy for this, if Chloe wasn’t the death of her first. She picked up a card to have something to do with her hands. “How would you rate your oral sex skills.”

“I’m a ten.”

“Wow you were ready with that answer.”

“Just confident. What about you?”

“Um, nine maybe, your turn.”

Chloe picked up a card, “When was the last time you masterbated?”

“Yeah, no, I’m taking a shot.”

Beca poured herself a shot and was half finished when Chloe spoke, making Beca cough, the liquor burning her throat as it nearly went down the wrong way.

“Last time was this morning for me.”

“Dude!”

“What, it’s completely natural, Beca.”

“My parents might see this.”

“You don’t have to answer.”

“You didn’t either, it wasn’t even your question.”

“Where’s the fun in that.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “fine. Um last night. And, I’m totally using that shot I took as a way of getting out of a different question.”

“You’re funny.”

Beca picked up the next card, “I dare you to kiss me on the lips or take a shot.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Um.”

“It can just be a peck,” said a producer.

“I consent to whatever,” said Beca, she could do a peck.

“Me too!” 

Chloe started to lean over the table, and Beca followed suit, fully aware of the cameras rolling. That is until their eyes connected, and then Beca was too focused on hoping her breath wasn’t horrible. 

Her eyes shut a moment before Chloe’s lips pressed against hers in a quick moment that burned down to her core. She opened her eyes as Chloe pulled away. At least it looked like she was sitting back down, but Chloe’s arm reached out and grabbed Beca’s shirt, pulling them close again. Those blue eyes darted between Beca’s, giving her time to say no. 

To say “yes” Beca’s eyes flicked down to Chloe’s lips. 

With both hands pressed onto the table, Beca kissed Chloe with everything she had. She tried her best to keep control, slipping her tongue briefly across Chloe’s bottom lip before changing angles. Chloe was responding in kind, her hand still holding Beca close by the shirt. A quiet moan escaped her as Chloe bit her lip in the gentlest way.

There was a cough.

There was a fucking cough and it had Beca snapping out of the haze Chloe’d brought her under. She broke the kiss, unable to sit down with Chloe still having hold of her. It took Chloe another moment to open her eyes.

“Oops,” Chloe said, letting go of Beca’s shirt so they could both sit. 

Beca hoped she didn’t look as flustered as she felt, but Chloe looked a little flushed and it made her feel better about her own appearance. They looked over to the crowd of strangers and cameras.

“Yep, we’re still here,” said a producer.

“Right,” said Beca, having to clear her throat to continue, “whose turn is it?” 

“Mine,” Chloe said as she grabbed a card. “Can you show me your Tinder, Bumble, or Grindr profile right now?”

“Oh, I don’t use dating apps.”

“Really?”

“Here, I’ll prove it,” Beca said, a producer walked over and handed over her phone. She unlocked it, and handed it to Chloe. 

After swiping through the home screen and looking at all the apps, Chloe said, “Yep, I can confirm, no dating apps.”

“Would you be cool with Chloe looking at your camera roll instead?” said a producer.

“Sure,” Beca shrugged, trying to remember what pics she had on there. She was pretty sure it was all images of her music equipment or scenery. Then she panicked remembering the pictures she’d taken a year or so ago during her last long-term relationship which had been long distance for the last month or so. “Wait.”

Beca tried to grab her phone back, but it was too late, Chloe had clearly found them.

“Oh my god, Beca!”

She stopped trying to get her phone and chose instead to let her head fall to the table. “I forgot those were on there.”

“What did you find?” said the producer.

“Nudes.”

“I am not nude, for the record,” Beca said at the camera.

“The lingerie doesn't leave much to the imagination.”

“Ugh, why did I agree to this?”

A producer walked over to take the phone back.

“Your turn,” Chloe said as she handed it over. 

“Finish this line,” said Beca, reading off the next card, “my favorite genre of porn is…”

“Strap ons.”

There it was again, the wink, filling Beca’s mind with all kinds of images. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Chloe reading the next card.

“What sound do you make when you have sex, can you make it now?”

“Fuck, no, I am not doing that.”

She took another shot, no amount of prompting was going to get her to do that. It didn’t stop the producers from trying to get her to, though. But, she stood strong against even Chloe’s pouting. And, yeah it was really cute and hard to resist, but she managed by imagining all the ways she could get back at Amy for this. 

They gave up quickly enough, and then asked if Chloe would care to instead.

“Oh no, she’ll have to find that out on her own.”

“Oh my god,” Beca said, hands covering her eyes. 

Still unphased by anything, Chloe looked at the pile of cards, “down to the last two. Your turn, Beca.”

“What’s the worst thing you did in your last relationship?”

“Oh, um, I may have read her texts.”

“What!”

“Not on purpose! Her phone lit up with a couple texts and I read it before I realized what I was doing.”

“Was it something scandalous?” asked a producer.

“Nope. Something about confirming a meeting with a client the next day. But, she caught me reading her phone and broke up with me.”

“Just for that?” Beca said.

“I think she was trying to find an excuse.”

“Why the fuck would anyone want to look for an excuse when they’re with...” Beca shut herself up, desperate to take back all the words that’d tumbled out. Chloe smiled at that, and then picked up the last card.

“I think I know the answer to this one already,” she said. 

Everyone behind the cameras chuckled, knowingly.

“What is it?” Beca said. “What!?”

“Would you like to go on another date with me? If yes, when and where? If not, why?”

Beca felt a blush rise from her neck to cheeks, because yeah the answer was obvious.

“Yes, um that’d be great. If you want to of course.”

“So, when and where are we going?”

“Not to seem too eager or anything,” she started, but it seemed no one believed her. Chloe had to press her hand to her mouth to stop the laughter from rumbling out. Several people behind the cameras were doing the same, others not even bothering to hide it. “Would you like to get tacos?”

“Right now?”

“I mean I’m really hungry.”

“Sure, lets go.”

“Okay,” said a producer. “Cut.”


End file.
